Just like heaven
by sunshine of alice
Summary: "Eram dois tolos, inocentes, ingênuos, que tentavam aprender a amar".


**Autor: **Hi, guys I'm back! Ok, ok não. Eu tive um surto de inspiração há algumas semanas ,ouvindo The Cure, em meio a todos os meus turnos e fichas para fazer, então decidi escrever mais uma fralice (oh que novidade) e saiu isso aqui. Espero que gostem.

**Just like heaven**

**Frank, Alice Longbottom **

O céu. Algo magnífico que poucas pessoas já pararam para observar em um dia atarefado. Nesse dia suas cores mudaram, o alaranjado se misturava com o rosa, que virava, bem lá perto do horizonte, um roxo claro e por meio das nuvens, brancas e fofas feitas algodões doces, havia o azul claro, que ia sumindo aos poucos, levemente e sem ninguém perceber, dando seu lugar, de bom grado, a cores mais fortes. O sol já descia do alto do céu, pronto para se esconder nas colinas altas e escuras, pronto para trocar de lugar com uma lua brilhante, que antigamente fora comparada a uma enorme bola de queijo pela garota de cabelos negros que observa há pouco tempo atrás as cores do céu mudarem. Envolvida pelos braços quentes, fortes e seguros de seu namorado, Alice, agora, fechara seus olhos e escondia do mundo suas perfeitas iris azuis, seu sorriso era tão bobo e apaixonado quanto no dia em que eles começaram a namorar, exatamente ha dois meses atrás, ela sentia a pressão do queixo dele em sua cabeça, apesar do peso que ele fazia, ela não ligava, pois ele estava ali, perto o suficiente para ela fazer o que quisesse fazer. Apertou, uma vez mais, suas mãos e sentiu ele sorrir, sorrindo junto com ele um suspiro calmo escapou dos lábios da morena, para seguirem em direção ao lago. Já se passavam horas que eles estavam naquela mesma posição, quietos, ambos observando as cores mudarem, os pássaros sumirem e aparecerem, ouvindo os passos pesados quebrarem galhos ao redor de seus corpos. As costas de Frank estavam encostadas na mesma arvore a mais de duas horas, Alice estava no meio de suas pernas a mais de duas horas, aquela não havia sido sua posição inicial, mas eles acabaram nela quando Alice se sentou na frente dele, falando sobre algo que ele não estava prestando a atenção, não por ser um péssimo namorado, mas porque ele estava reparando em como ela ficava linda argumentando sobre algo que ele insistia em discordar. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, a boca fina e avermelhada parecia que iria sempre se abrir em um sorriso, as mãos pequenas, macias e que pareciam terem sido feitas somente para se encaixar com as dele, não paravam de se mexer e ela olhava para ele, olhava para dentro de seus olhos como se o desafiasse a discordar de suas palavras e ele o fazia mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente estava certa e ele errado, como sempre, mas ele adorava vê-la daquele jeito, animada e desafiadora. Sentia a incrível vontade de beijá-la quando isso acontecia e ele rouba vários beijos enquanto ela argumentava, sempre a fazendo rir e esticar os braços para bater de leve em seus ombros, rindo como, ele julgava, um anjo riria.

Os olhos dela foram abertos mais uma vez, ela olhou encantada para cima, vendo que agora restava somente duas cores ali e ela sorriu largo, imaginando o quanto deveria estar quente lá em cima, o quando deveria ser ótimo ver as mudanças acontecerem assim, tão perto e alto. Sonhava em voar algum dia, vencer seu estranho medo de altura e encarar o ar, realizando, por assim dizer, um de seus maiores sonhos. Pelo um deles. Alice tinha três, três sonhos que ela tinha certeza que iriam se realizar, pois ali com Frank ela havia confirmado eles. O primeiro seria se casar, ter uma boa família, rir e ter uma casa nem tão grande, mas nem tão pequena. O segundo era se tornar uma auror, proteger aqueles que amava e transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor para se amar. O terceiro seria voar, voar e sentir o vento bater em seu pequeno rosto, mas não sozinha: com ele. Há dois meses ela sentiu que flutuava, que seus problemas nunca seriam tão grandes como o quanto ela o amava, quanto ela o queria por perto e o queria bem. O quanto ela estava perdidamente apaixonada e o quanto ele havia a conquistado em apenas dois meses, era como se tudo que ela esperou que acontecesse com ela em todos os anos que gostara dele secretamente. Alice nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda sua vida, tão... Ela acariciou a mão dele, denunciando-se e confirmando para ele que ela abrira os olhos. Ele a olhou, Frank podia ver, da posição em que estava, a boca dela, que se abriu em um enorme sorriso assim que ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça, ele suspirou e a amou ainda mais naquele momento. Na realidade, eles nunca haviam dito, com todas as letras e tão corretamente:eu te amo, não que não sentissem a necessidade e nem a vontade, simplesmente não pareciam ter a tamanha coragem para contar e o medo de que o outro só estivesse passando o tempo, tivesse, somente, gostando e não amando, como o outro estava. Eram dois tolos, inocentes, ingênuos, que tentavam aprender a amar. E eles, na verdade, amava. Amavam-se como sempre sonharam em amar alguém, como sempre quiseram ser amados, tão compulsivamente, loucamente, desesperadamente. Em menos de dois meses era como se eles não conseguissem mais ficarem um sem o outro, como se eles precisassem estar juntos para estarem vivos, como se ela precisasse dele roçando o nariz em seu pescoço para ter certeza de que ela não estava morta e ele, precisava da risada dela e de vê-la jogando os pequenos braços ao redor de seu pescoço, para ter certeza de que ele estava vivendo. Eles precisavam um do outro, pois em pouco tempo se tornaram tudo que o outro poderia ter ou querer, e tudo que sentiam poderia ser facilmente traduzido para uma simples frase: eu te amo. Porém ambos pareciam ser tão tímidos e acanhados que não conseguiam pronunciar nada disso, apenas sentiam e pediam aos céus para que o outro sentisse também. Ela tinha a vontade, a quase coragem, de dizer tais palavras para ele todos os dias. A sentia agora mesmo.

Alice respirou fundo, soltando, um pouco, as mãos da dele. Ele percebeu, inclinou o rosto para perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou, com a voz doce e grave, que fazia o coração dela acelerar: - Você está bem? – ela preferia que ele não tivesse o feito, pois assim ela somente sentiu tudo rodar. Assentiu. Como poderia ela, e justo ela, se entregar tão facilmente a alguém? Mas ela sentia tanto, Alice o amava tanto que as palavras pareciam sempre prestes a saltar de sua boca e ela sempre tinha que as prender, a sufocar dela mesma por medo e maldita insegurança que ela tanto sentia em relação às pessoas. Não era a primeira vez que ela repassava cada passo daquela conversa em sua mente, à medida que seu pequeno coração aumentava os batimentos e ele, seu namorado, piorava cada vez mais a sua situação. Frank sentira a mudança de humor dela, apertou seus dedos contra os dela e beijou de leve o ombro dela por cima da camisa rosa e florida que ela usava, também roçou o próprio nariz no pescoço dela, mas Alice não se acalmou. Ela parecia nervosa, pois estava, em um todos, uma pilha de nervos. Quando, exatamente, poderia se dizer que amava alguém? Alice nunca havia dito, nunca havia se exposto a tanto e temia fazer algo errado, mas ela o amava e cada parte de seu corpo lhe dizia isso, cada sonho e cada suspiro, a cada momento passado longe dele parecia durar mais do que realmente durava, parecia lhe matar quando, na verdade, ela não estava morrendo por isso. Era como se ela não conseguisse respirar e passasse o dia todo sufocada, implorando por ajuda e para que alguém lhe ajudasse a fugir de tudo, e quando ela o encontrava, finalmente poderia respirar, chegava a sentir o ar mais fresco em seus pulmões e sua respiração parecia finalmente conseguir se controlar no meio da falta e da necessidade constante que ela sentia dele perto dela e de suas mãos juntas, de seus dedos entrelaçados e seus beijos, das mãos dele em sua cintura, dele rindo junto com ela de algo que ele próprio havia dito e não entendia direito. Alice precisava dele como precisava de ar, de comida, de chocolate, ela precisava dele mais do que precisava de herbologia, mais do precisava de seus enormes bichinhos de pelúcia. Ele era uma parte dela, e ela sentia isso desde o meio do primeiro mês de namoro e, infelizmente, não conseguia mais viver sem ele. Mas ali, naquele dia, ela entendera que não iria ser ruim. Amar era algo bom, ela passou seis anos de sua vida esperando para a amar, esperando para ter alguém para chamar de seu e esperando que seu coração fosse tomado pela paz que o amor dá e que seus olhos só enxergassem aquela pessoa. Em um súbito momento de coragem, ela resolveu falar. Sorrindo largo, voltou a se aconchegar e apertar as mãos deles na sua, fechando novamente os olhos, tentando evitar de ficar nervosa. **– Eu te amo, Frank.** – sussurrou ela, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. O garoto parou, sua respiração não trazia mais o ar para seus pulmões, suas mãos não apertava mais as dela e seus lábios não beijavam mais os cabelos negros da outra. Ele a amava? Certamente que sim. A amava mais do que já amou quaisquer outra coisa, mais do que amou qualquer outro alguém, ele sentia falta dela em suas aulas, sentia falta dela a noite, adorava sentir as mãos dela entrelaçadas com as suas, gostava de vê-la ficar na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar-lhes a boca e gostava, precisava todos os dias, de sua risada. Pura e leve, única e inocente. Nada se comparava a sensação de amar, nada se comparava com a sensação de a amar, pois a amar Alice não era como amar uma garota qualquer, não era como amar um livro e muito menos amar sua família. Era amar algo vivo, animado, feliz e dele. Sim, dele, pois ele sabia, agora, que ela era somente e unicamente dele. A noite já havia caído, a lua brilhava quase que no alto do céu e uma paz chegou ao coração do menino, e por isso, ele não conseguiu não sorrir, aproximando a boca dos ouvidos dela, ele suspirou**. – Eu amo você também, Alice. **–sussurrou no ouvido dela. Alice se mexeu, ficando de joelhos e o olhando. Frank reparou, que nos olhos dela não haviam mais o ar desafiador, nem o alegre, muito menos um triste, os olhos azuis lhe mostravam insegurança e exposição, medo e muito temor. Ele sorriu, pois ela estava mais bonita naquele momento do que já esteve em qualquer outro. Ela era única aos olhos dele, suave, linda, perfeita, não havia nada igual ao ficar a vendo e encarando seus olhos, enxergando toda a sua vontade de viver e a ouvindo rir. Ele disse que a amava, pois aquela era a maior verdade do universo. Ela encostou a testa na dele. **– Mais que tudo** – murmurou ele, roçando o nariz no dela e ela, apaixonada como nunca esteve antes, sorriu largo. **– E sempre?** – perguntou de volta, no mesmo tom que o rapaz **- E sempre.** – ele respondeu de volta. Parecia idiota afirmar que eles iriam durar até fim de seus anos, mas ambos tinham a certeza e a vontade de nunca deixar o outro escapar por entre os seus dedos.

O céu. Algo perfeito, que combinava com a relação do casal recostado no canto de uma arvore, tão sereno, calmo, único e especial, misterioso e duradouro. Tão feito para pessoas apaixonadas, amantes da vida e do ser humano. O céu, algo cheio de mudanças, de cores, de momentos, de nuvens fofas e de chuvas terríveis, de cores claras e esperançosas, de cores fortes e turbulentas. Assim como o mar é comparado a uma mulher, o céu pode ser comparado aquele casal: tão único ao ver deles, tão perfeito ao ver dos outros.


End file.
